The Log Cabin Rescue Affair
by Denise Allen
Summary: April Dancer makes an unexpected rescue of one of her colleagues. Basically I wanted to give some depth to a minor character. Possibly a bit OOC.


April Dancer chuckled as she watched another THRUSH satrap go up in glorious explosion. She smiled having no doubt who was responsible. Illya Kuryakin did like his pyrotechnics. Illya Kuryakin and her partner had called for removal. She would call for clean up, but it would wait. They were in a very remote section of New England with more moose than people. A serious blizzard was coming that would delay things a day or two.

Still the removal was simple

She heard the snowmobile coming toward her and signaled the driver to open the snow cat,, so they could load it in the back. The first indication something was wrong was when she noticed one rider not two. As he neared it was clear it was her partner, and by the way he was leaning over the machine something was very wrong.

"Mark, what's wrong?" She shouted over the engine. She went to grab him as he fell from the machine. She motioned the driver over and they dragged him into the snow cat. April saw blood and knew immediately something was very wrong. "Get the first aid kit " she yelled as she ripped at the parka he was wearing. She found the wound quickly enough. It wasn't life threatening, but it hurt like hell. Her partner clenched through ground teeth as she probed and cleaned the wound

Satisfied, she wrapped him up giving him water as he caught his breath "Where's Illya? "Her partner was dazed. "Mark, WHERE'S ILLYA! !?"

The driver jumped." Now, Miss, there's no need to panic, I'll..."

She ignored the driver. Now was not the time to argue with an agent down and one missing.

Her partner had revived somewhat." Illya! Mark. Where's Illya? " She repeated again.

He responded breathing heavily, " He fell off back a mile or two. I couldn't hold him. We were ambushed. He needs..."

Her partner was fading. Even with the snow cat, a hospital was two hours away. She made an immediate decision. "I'll get him don't worry."

She ran to the back of the snow cat where all the emergency supplies were. She grabbed four cold rescue and survival kits, food, fuel, warmers, the emergency medical kit, and pretty much anything that would fit into the backpack or on the snowmobile rack.

"Take him into Bar Harbor. It's the closest hospital in the area. " The driver started arguing, but she cut him off. "The storm is coming no time to argue."

Mark called,"April, They drugged him. I don't know what... "

She nodded. " I'll get him." That made sense. Illya Kuryakin didn't accidentally fall off snowmobiles.

She packed everything and jammed the snowmobile into gear, and was off before the driver had any choice. The driver looked on astonished, until he heard the passenger in the snow cat. Nothing he could do but get to the hospital.

April looked at the darkening sky. The wind was increasing and snow had just started to fall. There wasn't much time to find Illya. Mark said he had fallen from the snowmobile. She prayed there weren't any THRUSH goons left, she was in no mood and had no time.

She followed the snowmobile trail before it was covered with new snow. She went slowly shining the light as she retraced the trail slowly checking on each side. "ILLYA! Come on Illya." she called. She was getting closer to the destroyed satrap. Smoke filled the air. She drew her gun as she slowly looked for any ambush parties.

Risking it she called for him again." Illya! Illya! It's April. Illya come on where are you? "

There was silence, nothing but the wind.

She could see the remains of the satrap as she came into a clearing. They had done a thorough job. She could see no place anyone could hide in wait. Still she scanned the area looking for any traps. Very slowly she circled the ruins and the surrounding area. There was no sign of Illya anywhere. She worried she might have missed him. She was considering doubling back when movement in a cluster of bushes down a gully caught her attention. Very carefully she edged the snowmobile forward.

She sighed in relief she found him. She sent a prayer skyward, though she wasn't a particularly religious person. The fact she found him so quickly was good really good. She turned off the engine, and quickly scrambled down the embankment

Illya lay sprawled partly under some bushes. "Illya, Illya come on you need to wake up. " She shook him. His eyes popped open and cold blue eyes registered her. He quickly flipped her over before she had a chance to react disarming her

She cursed her stupidity as she decided the best way to handle a drugged deadly Illya Kuryakin. Her partner had said they had drugged him. She could tell by his eyes it wasn't him doing this. "Illya" she said softly "It's April, Illya. Don't you know me? " She didn't want to startle him, but they were running out of time.

Illya was wobbling trying to think. The woman in front of him was she THRUSH? She didn't act like it. She was talking to him, but he couldn't understand her. He thought he had heard the name,"April ", but he couldn't understand her words. "Who are you? " He yelled waving the gun at her.

April watched as he became more wobbly. She tried to calm him "Illya, please it's April." She kept her hands in view. He didn't seem to know or understand her. As he demanded again, she noticed he was speaking in Russian. She had been so focused on him and the gun, she missed the obvious. He was drugged out of his mind of course he reverted to his native tongue.

She berated herself for the second time. "Get it together idiot, focus. " Both their survival depended on her.

She switched to Ukrainian. She hoped it would be good enough. She understood most of his Russian.

"It's April from UNCLE. Don't you know me?"

He looked at her confused. "No, it can't be. " He said raising the gun.

April stayed very still. "Why not? " She asked very softly.

"They would never send you. You're not able to get me out. Now I have to get us..."

The sentence ended when Illya fell in the snow

"Damn,..damn dammit " She muttered.

Well, that solved one problem as she retrieved her gun. Now, she had to get him on the snowmobile. He clearly wasn't going to help. She looked at the snowmobile and at him. She had a sudden flash of inspiration. It was a ridiculous idea, but nothing better came to mind.

These machines were designed for long distance. The seats were adjustable and reclined for rider comfort. The seat would act as a stretcher. She went to the back of the vehicle and pulled out all the rope. She adjusted the seat all the way back.

She turned him on his back and dragged him to the snowmobile. She hoisted him over the seat. He wasn't a big man. He was dead weight and heavy. She heaved him toward the back and adjusted him until his body was stable on the seat. She proceeded to arrange and tie him securely to the snowmobile. She secured him until she was satisfied his body and limbs wouldn't shift.. That left only his head which lolled off the headrest. An idea popped into her head. She hoped it worked because she couldn't use rope to secure his head. It could slip or hurt him. She took all the gauze from the first aid kit and wrapped hid head in long broad sheets. She tied them over his forehead and was able to secure the straps to the supply rack.

Now, came the embarrassing part. She straddled Illya and sat across his stomach. She looked down and was suddenly grateful he was unconscious. She wasn't sure how she would explain this if he woke suddenly. She placed the snowmobile in gear and slowly edged forward making sure Illya and the snowmobile were stable.

Satisfied she increased speed and started toward the safe house. The blizzard was at full force, and it was at near white out conditions. She slipped the ski goggles over her eyes. She went forward at a careful speed. She needed to get them there as quickly as possible. She also needed to be sure they didn't go off the trail.

She played back the map in her head. Luckily the safe house was close and the route was simple. She watched the odometer. At exactly 1.1 miles from the satrap they had to turn sharply left on a serious incline. The path was simple, and the distance short. At least it should have been. The conditions made navigation almost impossible. She kept clearing the odometer. The reading hit 1.1 miles. It was almost impossible to see anything. She stopped and slowly looked for the path to the left. After looking she saw a small separation between the trees. It hardly looked like a path. She turned and barely squeezed between the trees. If this was correct the hill would climb rapidly. She started thinking she had been mistaken, when the snowmobile tilted back at a steep angle.

It happened, so quickly with the extra weight of Illya the snowmobile nearly tipped backwards. She threw all her weight forward until she was leaning her body over the front of the machine. She threw her entire body over the front of the snowmobile edging upward in low gear. Her lower half was sprawled over Illya's body as she threw the trunk of her body forward.. .She worried as the incline steepened. The snowmobile was clearly not designed for this type of riding. She'd complain later she thought as she fought to keep on the trail.

Suddenly the hill crested and tipped downhill at almost the same angle.. She immediately threw her weight back with a hard thump on Illya's chest. She heard a grunt and moan, but she couldn't check him right now. She knew that she was on the right trail. The terrain exactly matched the map. The safe house should be about half a mile according to the map. It was in a very narrow gorge. She was freezing cold and really needed to get them both inside as soon as possible. She came to the bottom of the hill.

The snow and wind suddenly dropped. There in front of her was the best thing she had seen in a very long time. The safe house actually log cabin was a better description. It would blend in perfectly with any other cabins in the area. It was also ideally located. It was surrounded on three sides by granite walls. The path to here was not marked and was difficult.

She parked the snowmobile on the side of the porch. She was about to hop on the porch when her remembered from the last house visit there would be a hidden alarm switch. She knew it would be hidden but easily accessible. She quickly looked when it hit her as she looked at the log pile. Every cabin has a log pile.

She hoped that most of the firewood was real. They were going to need it. She poked around the pile, until she saw a triangular shape the size of her badge. She took off her gloves. She fished her badge out and placed it into the shape. Her fingers felt like they were freezing. She waited hoping she was right. Neither of them was going to last much longer out here. Suddenly she saw a flash of lights that turned from red to green.

She laughed aloud as she turned to Illya. "Your partner loaned me some of that infamous luck of his Illya." She jumped on the porch and opened the door. The inside was dark, but being out of the storm was already a massive improvement.

First thing get Illya out of the weather, warmed and checked out. She left on the snowmobile light and shined it into the interior. It looked spartan compared to the usual safe houses. It would do. She went over to the machine. She removed and placed her gun where Illya wouldn't be able to get it. She had to remove the warm gloves again leaving her with exposed fingers. There was no other way to undo the ropes. Many of them had iced over badly. They didn't have time for this. She grabbed her bracelet. She squeezed what looked like a charm, and a very thin sharp blade popped out. It made short work of the ropes around his body. She looked at him for the first time. He was caked with snow just like her. Luckily he hadn't shifted much during the ride. Even his head and neck were in the same position. She quickly cut the remaining binding and grabbed him before he slid from the snowmobile.

She grabbed him by the underarms and pulled him along the snow. Luckily because the cabin was surrounded on three sides the level of snow less than in the open. She dragged him up the steps into the cabin and laid him on the floor.

The light from the snowmobile lit the cabin. She could see an enormous wood stove with a huge pile of firewood. There were oil lamps, fuel and matches on a big wooden table. She grabbed two lamps and lit them with numbed fingers.

They were losing the little daylight was left from the storm. She parked the snowmobile under the shed. She grabbed all the supplies from the snowmobile and brought them in the cabin. She turned off the motor and went to prepare the cabin.

She grabbed a bunch of wood and the shovel and brought them inside the cabin. She quickly checked the supplies in the house. The house was well stocked, and there was plenty of water and food.

The first priority was heat. The cabin had a huge wood stove. Using one of the oil lamps, she loaded the stove. Gratefully the cabin was stocked with fire starters. She noticed that the stove had a cooking section and water boiler. That was definitely going to be needed. She quickly got a large fire going in the stove. It was going to take a while to heat sufficiently. She noticed there were several folded beds in the corners of the room.

She moved one of the beds as close to the fire as possible. She knelt down to check on Illya. His breathing was steady, but he was too cold. April looked until she found a stack of blankets and put them on the stove to warm. She went back to Illya, and tried to rouse him. He moaned, but nothing more

"Great help you are Kuryakin " She complained not really expecting an answer. She reached down, and realized he was was wet. They were both caked in snow from the blizzard outside. The snow was melting. Her clothes weren't wet, so she shed her parka. It was chilly, but the cabin was warming very quickly. The wood stove was very effective.

She rolled Illya on his side as she removed his parka. His shirt was wet. There was a dart in his wrist. That explained the drugs. She carefully stored it away. Just great, she thought knowing she'd have to remove his clothes as well. She took one of the blankets and placed it under him. She made quick work of the rest of his outer and inner garments. Luckily she was able to leave his boxers.

She grabbed one of the warm blankets on the bed. Illya, though not a big man was deceptively heavy. She managed to roll him near the bed. She called hoping he'd revive enough to help."Illya " she called firmly. "Illya, time to wake up now! "She ordered.

That got her a response. He opened his eyes, and looked at her confused. He also started shivering violently.

"Where am I?" he asked confused. His teeth were chattering. "It's..."

April interrupted. "I need you to get in the bed to warm you up. Come on let's get you off the floor. Put your arm around me. " She placed his arm around her shoulder and started lifting. Illya started to rise, but was so wobbly he nearly took them both to the floor. She decided to try once more. This time she was able to get him partly to his feet She pushed him toward the cot. They both landed on the bed with a thump. April sprawled across Illya's body

She started to untangle herself. She laughed at the absurdity of situation. Illya opened bottomless blue eyes and smiled at her. His entire person changed with that smile.. "I will be much warmer now. " He hugged her to him. He gave a sigh closed his eyes and went to sleep.

April gaped at him stunned silence for a moment. She wondered what exactly was in that THRUSH dart. His shaking had stopped, and he seemed to have fallen asleep. Hopefully it was just a tranquilizer dart, and he would just sleep off the drugs.

She went to the corner grabbed another fold-able bed, and put it next to the stove. The main room was warm now. The water boiler was working, so she turned on the cabin water, so she could use the sink and the bathroom. The setup was quite ingenious and luckily worked very well. The pipes fed directly to the bathroom and the sink feeding warm water to both. The other fed directly to the bathroom and sink as needed With the snow there was no worries about water. The boiler would be sanitize it.

Now, that she was warm she went hunting in the kitchen looking for food. The pantry was well stocked. She grabbed a can of soup and pot and placed it on the cook top. It was designed from a different metal, so it would conduct heat far more rapidly than the wood stove itself.

The soup quickly heated. She sat on the bed realizing she was very hungry. The hot soup felt good. She reached into the backpack and brought out one of the ration packs. There were energy bars that would help fill her. She felt the exhaustion from rescuing both of them.

She yawned and made sure to reload the stove, and set the fire to medium. The fire brick was glowing red, and would retain heat for many hours to come. She checked on Illya one more time. He was sleeping soundly. She hoped that it was just a tranquilizer dart, and the effects would be gone by morning.

She grabbed her gun and placed it under her pillow. She set the safety. Just in case Illya got it again. She blocked the door with the large table just in case there were any THRUSH agents outside.

She laid down on the bed, and took one last look at Illya. She smiled to herself. Though she had little in common with most of the women in the office she made sure to mingle with them as much as possible. As Mr. Waverly had explained they needed women agents, she could get information from places men couldn't. The gossip from the office had been useful more than once.

The ladies would love this. Being locked in a cabin with Illya Kuryakin would set the gossip mill crazy. She smiled, but hoped he didn't remember that kiss when he woke. Lastly she smiled to herself, the most important thing, boxers not briefs. Illya Kuryakin was a boxer man.

Illya's screams woke her. She reached for her gun immediately, then realized Illya was having some sort of a nightmare. She placed the gun out of his reach. She didn't want a repeat of earlier. She approached him very carefully. Even in this state, he could be deadly. He was crying in Russian, "The Nazis, they killed them all." He wanted to run, but he was too scared. She was worried he would try. He curled into a ball whimpering. She very carefully approached the bed. She called him in Ukrainian promising he was safe, and the Nazis wouldn't get him. She kept telling him she'd protect him, and he was safe. He could sleep. "Shh sleep, you're safe I'm here. Sleep Illya. " Somehow she got through despite the drugs. He seemed to understand, and calmed falling asleep. She waited and then went to her bed.

She lay down on the pillow, and went to sleep. Crying and begging woke April,, not for first time.

"Hungry please so hungry. I want food please. " Illya begged. April immediately went over. "Shh, Illya. I have food. "

She rummaged through the backpack and pulled out energy bars. Illya ate them like a starving man. She gave him the food which he devoured.

April was on the bed with him as he begged. " Please don't hurt me. No more. " He was begging and crying like a child. She wondered what they had done to make him weep so badly. The Illya Kuryakin she knew was a different man.

"Shh Illya it's OK. You're safe now. Sleep you'll be warm and safe here. I'll guard you. " April did something she never would have considered if he were in his right mind. She sat on the bed, and hugged him to her. She whispered endearments she remembered her grandmother used as a child. He clutched her until his body went lax..She just sat there stroking his head as he finally slipped back asleep. He lay clutching her. She decided she'd wait until he was truly asleep.

Several hours later April was startled awake by another scream. She turned to hear Illya moaning and struggling in the blankets. He was cursing and crying in Russian. He kept repeating Katie, while fighting the blankets. She came over to calm him. He kept cursing Nazi filth in Russian. She wanted to kill the bastards who had done this to him. Katie was his sister and something about fire.

She very carefully sat on the edge of the bed. He was lost elsewhere in a dream again. Gently she called to him without startling him.

"Illya, Illya wake up. You're safe. It's OK. "

Illya bolted upright suddenly and grabbed April. His eyes were wild as he looked around the cabin. He grabbed her and shook her demanding "Where are we? April l remained calm while taking his hands. "Look at me, Illya you're safe. Shh it's OK." She talked softly. He seemed to respond to her when she was gentle. She had gotten through the dreams somehow.

Illya looked at her, and his eyes finally focused. He took a deep breath.

"Illya, do you know me? " she asked. She used Ukrainian automatically. He understood her. She had been using it all night. He looked at her confused. "You understand Russian? "

April was surprised for a moment. He finally understood her.. She smiled at him and answered "Ukrainian, it is close enough. It was easier for you to understand. " she explained.

He nodded taking in his location. "He squeezed her hands in acknowledgment. He looked at her. "Thank you. " He answered in English. "My thinking is a little slow. "

"I'll speak Ukrainian then. You must be thinking slowly. You haven't asked what happened and where we are. "

Illya smiled at her. It changed his entire aspect. "I would appreciate an explanation, but first I think I need to eat something. How long have I been asleep? " He started to rise before he realized, he was barely dressed.

April smiled as she realized his dilemma. She just waited for him to acknowledge her..

"I think I am missing my clothes. " He looked at her for an explanation while wrapping the blanket around himself.

April stifled a laugh. "I see that. "

She looked at him amused waiting for his response. It was exactly what she expected. He mumbled something about empty headed women in Russian, before he remembered she could understand him.

The reaction he received was not what he expected. She simply laughed. "You should be grateful this empty headed girl remembered to remove your soaked clothes. They are drying." She pointed to the hooks on the wall. "I'll see what they have for you. " She walked over to the dresser and closet, and started searching for clothes in his size. UNCLE safe houses were always well stocked. She found flannel hunting shirts and flannel lined pants.

She handed him the clothes and turned around, and reloaded the wood stove while he changed.

He came behind her. "Let me. I..." He nearly fell over as he lifted the logs. Luckily none of them landed on him or her.

"Dammit Illya." She grabbed and steadied him so he didn't fall over. "Come sit, and I'll get you something. "She went back to loading the stove, and raised the heat. She went and retrieved a rescue pack and pulled out the rations and gave him those. "Here "

He took them and gobbled them like before. She smiled at his face. They didn't taste that great. "Would you prefer tea or coffee? "

Illya looked at her. "Tea please. "

She acknowledged with a nod of her head. "We have canned beef stew or soup. Which do you want? "

"Both please. " She turned but she really shouldn't be surprised. His appetite was legendary at UNCLE. She now knew why. She quickly heated both and found bowls for him.

He realized she didn't bring any plates for herself. "You must eat. "he commanded.

She smiled. He was quickly finishing the soup. "I had soup, but I'll share the stew if you leave some. "

He nodded while hurriedly eating. He left half in the pan for her. She scooped some into her bowl and watched as he inhaled his food. He looked up when he realized she was watching.

"What? " he asked rather curtly.

"I will remember to keep my hands away from the food when you're eating." she sighed, "Illya, we have at least two more days before they can retrieve us. Please let me handle things until you've recovered. Those drugs were harsh. Just recover, and let me worry about things. I did while you were drugged."

Illya looked surprised at her tone. She was doing her job. He didn't remember anything after the THRUSH satrap. He was wrong calling her empty headed. Clearly she had saved him, and found the safe house. He'd be dead otherwise. She was correct. He had nearly knocked her down when it was obvious she was perfectly able.

"You are correct I am not strong enough yet to help. You are also not intellectually deficient. I am pleased you were equal to the job." He answered smugly.

She had her back to him, and whipped around with a ready retort. She stopped when she saw his face..His eyes were mischievous. He baited her and succeeded. She smiled at him.

"I'm humbled by your praise. " She made an exaggerated bow in his direction.

"As you should be. "

She broke into laughter. Who knew, Illya Kuryakin had a sense of humor. A very dry one, but still a sense of humor. She wondered what else was under that shell. Again she immediately chastised herself. That thought was dangerous for an agent and was going nowhere. She yawned and Illya finally took note.

She looked exhausted. He had no idea where they were, or how she got him here. It was clear he wasn't fit yet. The drugs almost cleared his system, but he was starting to worry about what he had done or said. He had glimpses of dreams or memories. He wasn't really certain.

He looked at her and said, "You need to sleep. "

It came out as a command. She turned looking annoyed. She was tired. "I know. I haven't slept much in 24 hours. I agree. " She replied sarcastically.

He knew immediately that he had offended her."I am sorry that…" The 24 hours finally registered with him. "24 hours?" he repeated astounded. "How long have we been here?"

April sighed. She knew he hadn't meant anything. He often angered people with his bluntness. "Sorry, myself I'm tired too. The drugs took all night to get out of your system. You had pretty severe nightmares. I think the drugs triggered bad memories. I couldn't wake you completely."

Illya looked horrified."Did I hurt you?" He knew he was deadly. April was very well trained and could defend against almost anyone. He was not anyone. There was a reason they had asked him to stay after UNCLE training. That with Soviet intelligence and special task force training, he could easily kill her if he chose. Even Napoleon had no idea how deadly he could and had been.

April really looked at him. He seemed scared for her. She was tired and was wondering, if she was reading too much into this. She shook her head. "No, you were just confused and upset. You seemed to understand my Ukrainian, so it was fine." she reassured him. She decided he didn't need to know the full details from his nightmares. She knew more about Illya Kuryakin than most with the exception of Napoleon. Maybe even Napoleon, she doubted he shared that much of his past. He suffered horribly under the Nazis. From what she could gather the Nazis had burned his family, while making him watch. Then they left him orphaned and starving. She shuddered to think of it.

"I need to sleep." She stated as she crawled under the covers. "I think we are fairly safe." she explained "The storm is dangerous with white out conditions, and the trail is almost impossible to follow. There were no THRUSH agents in the area. You totally destroyed the place. Unless you know specifically were this cabin is located, it will be almost impossible to find. Given the weather it will be two more days at least before removal." she explained.

He nodded in agreement "I will be useless until the drugs are gone. " He sounded miffed.

April laughed softly. His temper when injured was horrible. He was the terror of the medical wing. "I'm sure you'll be fine tomorrow with some sleep. Good night, Illya. " April turned over and went to sleep.

Illya looked at her surprised with himself. He wondered what he had revealed under the drugs. She had been gentle with him, until he angered her."Good night April. " He said softly in Russian.

Illya startled awake. His first instinct was to grab for the gun he kept under his pillow. For a quick second he panicked when he couldn't find it. Events from last night started coming to him. He realized he was in the cabin. He looked and saw April sleeping on the other bed. The room was colder than he remembered. He rose slowly testing his legs. He managed to stay upright, unlike last night when he nearly took April to the floor with him.

The stove was warm, but needed to be loaded. He slowly picked a few smaller logs, and experimentally loaded the stove. Once he saw he was stable, he filled the stove and increased the heat.

He walked around the cabin slowly examining it. The stove had pipes that led to the sink and a small bathroom. He placed water into the stove boiler, and turned it on. He was hungry and wanted a cup of hot tea or coffee. He sat down and waited for the water to boil. Once the water boiled he made a pot of tea. He wondered if he should wake her.

He decided he'd wait until he made breakfast. He usually ate in the commissary at UNCLE. He looked at the cupboard. Powdered milk, eggs, and flour. There was bacon as well. He heated the cooking griddle on the stove, and started mixing together pancakes and cooking bacon. He quickly made bacon and a stack of pancakes.

He found some jam, butter, and powdered sugar and brought them to the table. He sat down and started to eat. At home a meal like this was a very special occasion. Americans really had no idea how lucky they were.

He heard as April stirred. He looked over she was waking. He got up and made a new pot of tea. He poured a cup."How do you prefer your tea? " he asked.

April rolled on her back and answered. "With milk if you find it. "

"Milk powder then?"

She nodded. Illya took the mug, and brought it to her.

"Thank you "she said quite startled. She almost expected him to tell her move out of the bed. He nodded. "I am making breakfast. I already ate, but there is more batter. Come sit at the table. "

April nodded surprised he was cooking. She noticed the used plate. "I have pancakes with bacon. You will find the toppings on the table. He came over shortly with a huge stack of pancakes and a plate full of bacon. Without speaking she started on the food, and realized she was very hungry. Illya grabbed the pot and poured them each a cup.

She quietly ate while waking. Illya spoke first, so the silence didn't become uncomfortable.

"Were you able to survey the provisions or outside yesterday? " he asked.

As always his mind was working calculating scenarios. It was one of the reasons he was so good at this. She motioned for him to wait.

"Inside mostly. " she replied. "Darkness was already falling by the time we got here. There is a covered shed on the side of the house. The security system you disarm with the badge. The control hidden beneath the wood pile under some fake logs at the bottom of the pile. About 90 percent of the logs are real. The snowmobile is parked inside the shed."

He nodded seemingly impressed so far. "Anything else?" He wanted to see what other information she had collected.

She took a sip of the cooling tea. Illya noticed and motioned to her cup. "More?"

April nodded as he rose and refilled their cups. He placed them on the table and motioned for her to continue.

She suspected he was interested in strategic information first. That was how his mind worked. She knew enough missions that both Napoleon and he would have not survived without Illya's planning and background research. She looked for any known THRUSH or other dangerous entities in the area. The only known danger was the destroyed satrap.

"I don't know what you remember from last night. You completely destroyed the installation. There were no agents I saw. However, I didn't really have time to check. After I found you the storm was at full force. Luckily we were close to here. My major concern was getting us to shelter. I didn't have time to survey the area around here. It is relatively remote. The trail is not obvious, even in good weather."

"How did you find the place? " He was curious. From what she described it was unlikely that anyone would stumble across the cabin accidentally.

She shrugged "I checked the map. How else?"

Illya smiled. "Of course. That was a stupid question. As you said my mind is still a little slow. "

April laughed out loud. "Do you remember anything from yesterday or last night?" She was curious what if anything he remembered.

He shook his head. "Very little. It is all confused like a..." he searched for the right English word. He muttered to himself in Russian.

"Fever dream." April finished for him.

Illya nodded. "Thank you."

"I'm not surprised. You were pretty confused. The dreams seemed to come and go. "

Illya sighed and looked away from her for a few seconds. He wondered what he revealed under the influence of those drugs. He remembered being unable to escape his dreams and memories. This was how this new THRUSH drug worked. You were unable to escape your worst memories. This drug was worse than any type of torture he'd received. He was glad he destroyed the place. He hoped he had destroyed the compound and more importantly the notes to make more.

He was aware she was there to a degree, but he couldn't stop the memories. She grounded him to reality. He felt safe because of her. She helped when he was completely helpless. A feeling he hated. It brought back his childhood. He instinctively knew she would protect him. Other than Napoleon she was the only one he trusted this way. Napoleon had seen him like this, that and the medical wing. They usually sedated him until he recovered.

He nodded and sighed and looked at her again. He looked distinctly uncomfortable. She decided to move things along. If he wished he would tell her later. "I need to ask you a few questions about the raid and drugs, while it's fresh in your mind. We need to see if your experience and my observations agree."

She got up."I am going to take a quick shower and change my clothes. Then I suggest you do the same. After that I'll take notes and we can compare our experience. Will you be able to clear the dishes, or do I need to do so?"

"I will clean. Please take a shower. Is the house sufficiently stocked with water.?"

She actually laughed aloud as she took a bucket. She put on her coat and gloves. I don't think water will be an issue. " She headed for the front door and scooped snow from the front porch, and placed it in the boiler. She repeated the action several times until the boiler was full.

Illya cursed himself quietly under his breath in Russian. He called himself a moron, or something similar from what April gathered.

"I couldn't agree more. My grandmother always said if someone says they are an idiot, it would be rude to disagree. You're usually quite intelligent. I blame the drugs." She teased him.

Illya looked at her for a moment. Then he did something April had never heard. She doubted few people had ever heard. Illya Kuryakin broke into full laughter. His body shook for a minute. Once he had control he looked at her. "Your grandmother was a very wise woman. " He answered gently. His face and eyes were smiling. It lit his entire aspect.

"I will clean. Please let me know when you are done. " He continued.

April nodded and collected herself. She went found some fresh clothes. They were large, but they were acceptable until she washed her other clothes. This was supposed to be a simple removal operation, and she didn't have any others clothes.

She stepped into the shower stall in the small bathroom. Towels and supplies were stacked on the shelf on the wall. She quickly stepped under the water. Though the boiler was small, it was more than adequate. It felt wonderful. She lingered a few minutes, and then turned it off. She quickly got dressed. She was able to brush her teeth and hair. She came out of the bathroom with a towel on her head. It was nice to feel human again. She wanted to wash her clothes after Illya took a shower.

She went to tell him it was his turn. She stopped when she looked Illya was sound asleep on the bed. He looked peaceful this time. She suspected the drugs were finally out of his body. Huge black circles showed against his pale skin. He had fallen asleep half sitting on the bed. She gently placed a pillow under his head and threw a blanket over him. She knew he was exhausted when he barely moved. She had been up with him all night, while he suffered horrors better left buried. She was glad she helped him bear the terror. His nightmares would haunt her for a long time.

Illya Kuryakin made more sense to her now. She understood his need for control. She almost wished she didn't know what she knew. She felt she was intruding on his privacy however unintentionally. She decided not even Illya needed to know his nightmares. Living them once was sufficient. He relived those nightmares for almost a day. No wonder he fell asleep. Even Illya Kuryakin had limits.

She loaded the stove. The storm continued outside with no sign of slowing. The radio agreed with her observation. It would be over two days before the storm would completely stop. They were well supplied. Staying here for several days would be no issue. There was plenty of wood, food and other supplies. The snowmobile was protected in the shed. Basically they had two more days to wait.

She grabbed a notebook and pen, and started chronologically recording the dreams, reactions, and effects. He would do the same when he woke. She recorded an extremely detailed set of notes along with what helped. She recorded observations Mr Waverly might classify separately. Not all facts were kept in the general archives.

April completed a draft of the report, and placed the detailed personal observations in her personal back pack. She finished any work she could complete for now. She decided reading might be nice. UNCLE usually stocked these places with books and other types of entertainment. She walked around and found a mystery novel. Not her usual form of reading, but she wanted idle entertainment right now.

She reloaded the stove and sat under the blankets. She quickly looked over. Illya was still asleep. She suspected he might be for a while.

Illya woke slowly. He felt much better. His head felt clearer more like himself. He moved to rise.

April heard him move. "Welcome back " She said as she put down her book.

"I am sorry. " He said as he rose.

April looked at him confused. "Why?"

"We were to have a meeting and complete..."

She stopped him with a wave of her hand. My report is already done. You can look over the draft later. Why don't you get cleaned up. After two..."

Illya waved her suggestions away. "Yes, I understand. After almost two days..."

He stopped stunned when she rubbed his head teasing him."See, you're thinking is definitely better. "

He looked stunned for a minute. He saw the impish grin and returned the smile. He shook his head part in disbelief and part in amusement. "I will do as you say. " He rose to collect snow for the water boiler.

April watched, but didn't say anything. He was in control of himself again. She could feel the shield go up around him. It was too bad. She liked what he had allowed her to see, and the drugs had given her insight into him. She doubted he ever talked about these things.

Illya. loaded the water boiler, and proceeded to take a scalding hot shower. As he stood in the shower, he ran the events of the past day and a half in his mind. He didn't realize how sore and worn he was, until he stood there soaking in the comfort of the water. He stayed pondering his thoughts. Clearly, she saved him in more ways than she realized. It was far more than helping him through the terrors of the drugs. Even with the nightmares raging, he remembered feeling safe. He couldn't remember the last time he felt safe. Napoleon could get him to let down his guard. He learned long ago not to trust. He suddenly realized the shower was on far longer than the small water boiler allowed. He shook his head and turned off the water. April clearly reloaded the boiler, so he could have a long hot shower.

Illya came out of the bathroom deeply immersed in his thoughts. April watched as he placed the old clothes on the hook. Illya sat on the bed pondering where to start. He had been silent so long April was getting worried.

"Illya?" She paused then called again. "Illya are you alright? " She started to rise.

Illya shook himself from his reverie. It was unlike him to be so introspective. He looked at her and waved her away.

"Thank you, I'm fine. I was just wondering how you got us here. "

April didn't believe that he was really considering this. He wouldn't have been so lost in his thoughts. She went to her bag, and pulled the draft report from it. She handed him the draft report. She described the condition of the satrap, and where she found him. The report explained she sent her partner to the hospital with the snow cat driver. It detailed the journey to the house. The details of the safe house including information she felt needed updating. She explained the drugs THRUSH darted him with and the effects. She noted the approximate duration and onset of symptoms, and possible support based on her observations of him while drugged. She mentioned he lost the ability to understand, except in his native language. She provided general examples of the experience without really explaining it. He noted the report was detailed enough to satisfy any review. He also noticed she was incredibly vague on specific details concerning him.

He handed it back to her. "You should provide specific cases for the report." As much as he dreaded the thought, the information might be useful.

April accepted the report. She shook her head. "No, it stays the way I wrote it." She placed the report back in her bag.

He looked at her surprised. Her tone indicated she had no intention of changing anything. "Why?"

She looked up and held his gaze. "There is no need. The information in there is what I know presently. Adding more specific examples adds nothing to the report. I saved the dart. Our labs may be able to figure an antidote. "

He sighed. "The more detail the better the report. "

She shook her head. "You write your report as you wish. If you have any questions you want me to answer, you just ask. " Her tone indicated the topic was closed.

He gazed at her intensely. She wasn't one to argue most of the time. "Why? "

She looked at him."Why what? "

He suspected she knew exactly what he meant. "You wish to keep last night's details from the report. Why?"

She turned away. "It is not needed. What you suffered last night is unnecessary for he report."

"What if I disagree?" His tone dared her to disagree with him. He stared at her intensely.

She met his gaze unflinchingly. "It would be difficult for you to determine what is essential. You were severely drugged at the time. Do you doubt my ability to file a field report, or has your memory returned?"

Her reply made it clear the case was closed. He was starting to suspect he had revealed far more than a few nightmares. He wished he could remember what happened.

He sighed and looked away. "Thank you." He replied

She was genuinely perplexed. "Thank you? " She repeated.

"For protecting me."

She gazed at him surprised. She knew what he meant. She never expected to hear it. She went back to reading or pretending to read as she considered their conversation.

He looked at her uncomfortably. "I will work on the report. " He spoke to the air. She couldn't meet his eyes.,

He wrote about the raid. Intelligence had given them a layout of the satrap. The satrap was minimally staffed other than research staff. There was a minimum of security because the building was so remote. Intelligence was completely wrong. Somehow they knew they were coming, or they had been discovered. He set and triggered the explosives. They were on a fail safe trigger, so time was critical. He completed his job and exited the laboratory when he was caught by surprise. He disposed of the THRUSH goons easily. The head of the laboratories, however knew exactly what he was, if not who. He had been darted, while trying to make his escape. The drugs took effect very quickly. He vaguely remembered Mark. Somehow he'd been thrown outside by Mark, but everything after that was blank. He looked stunned as he realized he had no idea what happened. He sighed annoyed with himself. He had no idea what happened to Mark. April was right he wasn't thinking clearly.

April heard Illya groan to himself. How could he not remember Mark? Mark couldn't have been hurt. April would have been very upset otherwise. She raised her eyebrow in question.."I am missing some information you can provide I believe. " He stated to her.

April nodded. "What do you need to know? " She hoped he wouldn't go back to the old argument. She had no intention of telling him. It would not show in her report.

"I am unsure how we got here, and why Mark is not here."

She actually smiled at him as she responded. " Good, I see your memory is returning. I was afraid the drugs affected your recent memories. "

"Why did you not mention this?"He asked about her reply.

"I didn't want to prompt you. I needed to see what you recalled by yourself. "

He agreed "Smart decision. Are you satisfied my memory is returning? "

She nodded pleased. She then started to tell the tale. "It's in the report. Mark came back alone on the snowmobile. He was shot. He couldn't keep you on the machine. He told me where you fell. "

Illya's face showed horror. "You left him..."

She shook her head, and stopped what she knew he was thinking. "I treated the wound, and sent him with the driver to the hospital in Bar Harbor. It was a surface wound. The bullet grazed him, but he needed treatment. He'll be fine. He couldn't wait because of the storm."

"You came looking for me. That was dangerous especially in a storm. You could..."

She stopped him again with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"No, I knew your approximate location. I stocked the machine and knew the safe house was close. I just had to find you, and bring you here. "

He knew she was greatly simplifying the story. "How did you find me and get me here?"

She smiled at the memory. "I pulled you in the snow and strapped you to the snowmobile. Snow is slippery you know. How else did you think I did it?"

He chuckled softly. "Of course, it is obvious you when you tell it."

"Anything else you need to know?"

He knew she was leaving a great deal from the story. The ease between them had returned, and he wished to relax and enjoy it for a while.

"For now that will be sufficient. I may need more details later "

She nodded her approval relieved. He was leaving the report questions alone. She went back to her reading.

Illya was seriously starting to annoy April. He was pacing the cabin like a caged animal. He had refilled the wood pile, cleaned the dishes, planned what they would have for dinner... April had been happy to read her mystery.. Illya did not do well with idleness. A useful note for dealing with Illya in the future. No wonder medical had such trouble with him. She looked around for something for Illya to do. She spotted a chessboard. She suspected given his background, education, and calculating mind he would play and play very well.

"Illya, do you play chess?"

He turned and looked her perplexed. "Of course. Why?"

She was used to his occasional abruptness by now. It especially showed when he was idle.

"Would you be willing to give a modest player some practice? There's not much else to do, and my reading is rather boring. Might as well use the time constructively."

Illya gathered the game from the shelf, and placed it on the table. She rose to join him, and placed her pieces..

She went first, and waited for him to study the board. There was no doubt he was projecting several moves ahead. She was distracting herself. With Illya all her attention was required. She had no doubt he'd win. The challenge was to last as long as possible.

Illya for his part was impressed. He expected this to be a quick diversion at best. She was far better than he expected. He made an intentional mistake. He wanted to see her level of play. It was two to three moves out depending on her next move. The obvious move would lose her the advantage he set for her. He rose to use the bathroom, while she considered her options.

The immediate move was obvious, but it would place them at stalemate for the next two moves. Then she saw his slip. She ran moves and possible countermeasures in her head. She selected one that would give her more options three moves ahead. It was harder to predict. It gave him more choices. It suddenly occurred to her he had set her up. He wasn't throwing the game, or trapping her. He was testing her. She didn't know whether it was a compliment or an insult. She suspected he was many levels beyond the move he set. He came back and sat down. She watched his face as he reviewed the board. She saw the slight smile on his face, and knew her thoughts were correct.

Before he moved she interrupted. "I knew it."

He looked up slightly annoyed. It was considered rude and poor sportsmanship to interrupt your opponent.

"Knew what?" he growled.

"You set me up." She smiled at him. There was amusement in her retort.

He looked at her perplexed. He truly didn't understand.

"First, you're far too good a player to make such a mistake. You could easily wipe me off the board very quickly if you wished. Second, I can tell by your expression what I just said is true. You are the master of the stone face. Third, yes I am interrupting you." She grinned at him mischievously.

He looked at her astonished. Astonishment turned to visible appreciation. He had underestimated her. Waverly didn't hire her to bring token women into their section. Even if he had, it didn't matter. She was brilliant. She was a superb choice.

He offered her a wide smile. "You are correct. I meant no insult. You are impressive, and no I could not quickly clear you from the board. You are a formidable player, and would easily beat many people I play." He made his appreciation obvious on his face.

"Definitely, not insulted. Actually thanks for the praise. " She smiled at him.

He smiled at her. "Indeed, I was wondering at your level of play. It is impressive. I will remember to take care in your presence. Next, I would take the move that can be measured only two moves. This leaves fewer possibilities. It is easier to counteract your opponent. " Illya showed her how he would respond to her move. Then he showed her how he would have played out the other move.

He smiled. "I would like to continue later with the game. I think I am getting hungry. Are you hungry?"

Illya was always hungry. She was amazed he had lasted this many hours.

"Do you want me to cook.?" April asked.

Illya shook his head. "We should cook together."

Illya got up and went to the cupboard. He grabbed the baking supplies and found the meat for dinner. The roasted meat was preserved. Illya prepared it for baking. April took a knife and sat at the table. She peeled carrots and potatoes to add to the roast. They worked together in comfortable silence. They combined everything and placed it into the cooking oven of the wood stove. The food would take an hour and a half. April went searching through the cupboard for drink and appetizers while dinner cooked.

"Illya, we have vodka, gin, wine, beer or juice. What would you like? Never mind stupid question. Vodka? "

He spoke in Russian. "Of course, what else would any real Russian man drink?"

April laughed and went looking for wine and shot glasses."Of course what else. "

She poured herself a glass of wine and filled the shot glass with vodka. She placed the bottles and glasses on the table. She removed dishes and silverware and set the table. She found some cheese and crackers and placed them on the table.

Illya checked the roast and then went to join April at the table. He looked at the vodka bottle. He sipped some vodka. His face showed approval as he savored the drink.

April smiled as she sipped on the wine. "You approve?

"It is a good type. It is a pleasant surprise to find it here. I was expecting beer or poor wine at best. "

April laughed. "The wine is more than passable. Actually it's pretty good." She offered the glass to him.

They sat at the table drinking and talking in general. The conversation surprisingly for April passed easily. The vodka may have loosened Illya's tongue slightly. April got up to check on the roast and vegetables. The dinner was done. Illya's watched as she plated the roast and vegetables.

"Illya could you please give me the flour."

He nodded and collected it for her. April made gravy from the roast. They placed the food on the table. They sat Illya cut the meat and vegetables and served them. He topped off April's glass and poured himself another vodka. Illya dug into the meal as though he hadn't eaten in days. April ate at a more conventional rate sipping wine between bites.

After they had eaten they sat at the table in quiet. The silence was not uncomfortable. April was curious if Illya answer some questions. She planned to tread very carefully, but she suspected the vodka might loosen his tongue slightly. He wasn't overtly drunk, but seemed more relaxed than usual.

"Illya. " She called for his attention.

He looked at her expectantly.

"Could I ask you a few questions? If you are uncomfortable, please just tell me and I will stop. "

Illya looked at her curiously. Normally he would have refused such a request outright. He was pleasantly relaxed, and he felt comfortable here with her. Being locked in the cabin with her had been surprisingly informative and pleasant.

He nodded his approval. "I will if you agree to answer as well. "

April agreed with a nod.

"Do you wish to go first? "

Illya indicated she should go first. "Why are you always hungry? I have never seen anyone eat as much or as quickly. "

Illya rose and went to reload the stove. He started to speak looking away at the stove.

"When I was a child food was in short supply. The Nazis took whatever we had and burned what remained. There was nothing. I have been without food before. People here have no idea how lucky you are. You have ample supplies. I don't think I will ever forget. It always remains."

Illya looked at her. She had moved to the coach near the stove.

He watched afraid he would see pity. He never talked of his childhood. He had offered Napoleon pieces. He wondered why he was willing to talk about this suddenly. He went and sat on the couch near April.

"Why do you ask?" he wondered if she was asking because of the other night.

"Mostly because your appetite is legendary." He looked at her. He suspected there was more than she said. He didn't see pity just curiosity. She seemed simply interested.

"My turn." Illya said. He considered for a moment

"How did you get involved with UNCLE? It is unusual for women to even apply."

She thought carefully. "I was recruited more than applied. "I was raised in a military family. My father was an intelligence officer. I am the youngest and only girl with three older brothers. It was inevitable that to keep up with my brothers growing up on military bases I picked up a few unusual skills along the way."

Illya seemed intrigued. He really needed to read her background more carefully. He suspected Waverly classified a great deal of her file. She was the first, so she had to be the best.

"Your brothers and parents approved of you joining UNCLE? " He asked surprised.

A quick flash passed through her eyes. Illya would have missed it if he hadn't been directly facing her. He knew that look all to well. It often looked back at him from the mirror.

She sighed as she thought about what to say, and how much detail to give. The basic facts he could gather from her files. l which told her he had not been very through concerning her. She decided to leave that to him.

"My parents died while I was in college. My youngest brother lives in Hawaii. My other brothers..."

"Shit." he swore in Russian. He knew that look personally and knew exactly what it meant. "What happened?" He asked before he thought better of it.."April I am sorry. I should not ask that. I know..."

She waved his question. away. "It's OK. It's nothing that you couldn't find out."

She sighed and then started to tell her story. "My parents died several years ago. " She offered no more. "My brother is a naval doctor in Hawaii. My other brothers followed my father into the military. They died in action."

She didn't offer details. Her brother, Sam, died in a North Korean POW camp. Waverly knew of her brother. Her other brother, Steve, died in action. Thankfully her youngest brother, Davie, had defied her father. He would likely be dead otherwise.

She didn't wish to bring the political aspects of her background into the story. Waverly warned her she would work with many people, that her family might consider enemies. He had moved her closer to him. He placed an arm around her. He spoke very softly as he held her. He pulled her to him."I understand too well. " He had no illusion what her brothers suffered.

April was stunned. Illya was actually hugging her. She looked at him. "Illya?" She wondered if the vodka had gone to his head. " Illya, what are you...?"

Illya pulled her to him."I know the look all to well. I think you know some of this " He looked directly at her asking the question, though he already knew the answer. "I spoke under the drugs?"

She nodded affirmatively. "The drugs dredged memories up for you. Some from your childhood I believe. The Nazis burned your home? " She asked.

Illya thought for a moment. He knew he must have said something while under the

drugs. "Yes, "he answered in Russian. "the Nazis burned our dacha" He paused. He suspected his eyes looked haunted too. They killed my mother and sister. I couldn't help. I escaped later but that was all. I couldn't do anything to save them. I ran into the forest. My father and brothers had gone to join the resistance several months earlier. I foolishly hoped I might find them. It was a foolish childish dream. I didn't know any better."

"Illya?" he waved her off.

He got up and got the wine and vodka. He gathered a blanket and brought them back. He poured himself another glass. He motioned to her glass. She agreed though she intended to nurse this glass as she did the last.

Illya continued though she asked no additional questions. He had been found starving and brought to an orphanage in Kiev and later to Moscow. He excelled in school and athletics. It gave him many opportunities, but also exposed him to many dangers. He explained he'd been in the Navy, even though he had serious issues with sea sickness.

She laughed aloud. "Were you drafted into the Navy specifically? "

He shook his head no. He smiled at her.

"Why would you volunteer for the Navy? You get seasick easily? That must have been some tour of duty. I'd love to see your military picture. "

He laughed, but his face turned serious. "I was lucky. Likely I would have been in the infantry. That is where most die, so people who can try to serve in other branches. Those with connections in the party usually are able to get such assignment. "

He paused and took a sip of vodka. "I had no such connections, but I was skilled in athletics and academics. I was assigned in intelligence signaling and communication. The position required proficiency. From there I was recruited into intelligence. It can make enemies when a party member's son is passed for promotion It happened to me several times." He stopped and looked at her. He dragged a hand through his hair. "One of the commanders who favored me had me assigned here. Why do I speak of this? "

The question was rhetorical, but April decided to answer it anyway. "Could you put some wood in the stove?" The distraction would help both of them. "Maybe there's too much vodka or the drugs in your system. " She answered giving him the excuse and way out with his pride intact. That lesson she had learned well as a child. Pride was very important to soldiers. Illya Kuryakin was essentially a soldier. Just because he served with UNCLE did not change that.

"It's no different here " She knew from personal experience. "My brothers could have claimed privilege. My father was important. He refused to help them. My father was proud. They served and died with honor. " Illya understood and nodded approvingly. He noted her voice did not agree with the sentiment. "Your family should be proud."

April was suddenly furious. Soldiers died with honor often for futile causes. She looked at him and there was fury in her eyes. "My mother did not agree. She would take live sons, rather than two dead heroes any day.. So would I. Please don't tell me I don't understand. It's the mothers, wives, sisters and children who pay the price of the dead hero. My brother is only alive because my mother refused my father when tried to steer him into a military career. He threatened divorce. She agreed if it would keep us alive. They never divorced, but things were never the same. My brother is alive, not a dead hero. I don't give a damn about his honor if it gives me a live brother." She finished emphatically.

Illya looked at her stunned. He'd never thought of it that way. He never expected such anger from her. He could argue she was over emotional. She had every right. He had no family. He never considered the cost to those left. He held her tightly and kissed her forehead trying to comfort her. There were no appropriate words, so he said nothing.

He thought about what she said as he held her closer. His hands moved up and down her back without his awareness. April however was hyper aware. It was a bad idea to take this too far. While she was conservative with the amount of wine she drank, Illya had been less so. She was thinking putting some distance between them might be a good idea. She had been intrigued by the Russian from the day she met him. However, it was Illya who intrigued her, not vodka infused Illya. She wanted him wholly aware of himself. That thought was interrupted when she heard a soft snore as he leaned against her.

She looked over to find Illya slumped against her snoring softly. She smiled. "Real Russian men can hold their vodka." She kissed the top of his head. With the blankets and leaning against him she was warm and fell asleep.

Illya Kuryakin woke with a small weight against him. He became aware of April leaning against him. He was trying to remember how when they fell asleep. He wondered what woke him. He pulled the blanket around them, as he became aware the cabin was cool.

He rose waking April when he moved. "Shh, I am going to reload the wood stove. Come here." He grabbed her, wrapped her in the blanket, and placed her in his bed. He reloaded the stove, and climbed into the bed with her. Before April could protest this was a bad idea, Illya wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her forehead saying good night in Russian and fell asleep.

She didn't know whether to be relieved or insulted. If this was almost anyone else, she would be fending off hands. She decided to be grateful,. Anything else could cause complications neither of them needed or wanted. She knew in the end the job would win over any possible relationship for both of them. Despite the general belief she shouldn't be there, she was more than qualified. She worked hard for the position, and had no intention of ruining it.

She couldn't hear the wind roaring for the first time in her memory. That was good. It meant they could try to communicate with UNCLE tomorrow. It was still dark out and she needed more sleep. Illya was clearly out for the night. She snuggled into his warmth and fell asleep. Morning came, and Illya woke to the quiet of the cabin. The first thing he noticed before he opened his eyes was the quiet. The storm had finished or soon would. The second and most delightful thing was waking with a woman in his arms. A very beautiful and intriguing woman. She surprised and impressed him with her abilities.

He shared with her in a way he could not with Napoleon or the others. She'd likely hit him, if he mentioned it was because she was a woman. She brought a different perspective and manner. She understood, but her experience made him think differently. It allowed him to feel comfortable unburdening himself to her. Waverly knew his history in detail. Napoleon knew enough to support him when he could. Much of that came from other THRUSH drugs. He had little doubt she heard more than what they discussed. Still it was a relief someone else knew a bit.

He drew back a bit and just looked at her. He was comfortable here with her. He had learned long ago not to want or hope for things. This too would end. He learned to appreciate things and moments of value. They were rare and to be noted. No matter what happened this no one could take from him. This was a thing of value. He felt content living in the moment, and allowed himself to drift contentedly.

They were both content in Illya's bed just drifting. She was snuggled into him. She fit. She was the perfect size. He knew she was awake, but she seemed in no hurry to break the moment. He was happy to allow it to continue as long as possible.. This memory was important. They could have gone on to other things last night. The vodka would have made it easy. If this was going anywhere, he wanted both of them of he same mind. He had noticed her hesitancy last night. He suspected due to the alcohol and any possible issues. He admired her sensibility. He was grateful for it.

April knew Illya was awake, but was in no hurry to break the mood.

That thought was interrupted by the wail of her communicator. Illya's didn't sound which surprised her.. She sighed and rose to answer the call. She knew Mark would be worried about her. Not hearing from him for two days would have terrified her. "Come'on luv. I've no use of an icicle for a partner." That brought a laugh from her and a quiet snort from Illya.

"Hello, darling. Lovely weather we having here." She teased.

"Luv, is that you?" Mark asked in disbelief.

"Who else were expecting, darling? "She laughed.

"Are you..."

"Everything is fine darling. All parts are attached in the proper places. You dear?"

Mark laughed greatly relieved. His partner was fine.."Fine luv, just a bit sore. Just enjoying my two days of peace. "

"Darling. " Her warning was clear in her tone.

Illya laughed softly in the background. With their interactions he could see why they worked so well together.

Illya's communicator had failed to signal. Mark waved to Napoleon who was half frantic after no reply from his partner and no signal from the communicator for two days.

"She's fine " He whispered. Napoleon mouthed the word Illya as Mark handed him the communicator. Wild hope rose in him. His partner might be alive. It had been two days of hell. They had called him to the hospital in Maine. Things had only gone downhill from there.

"April, it's Napoleon…" She could hear the fear in his voice. It was a physical thing.

In the pause she handed the communicator to Illya. "Kuryakin here."

She smiled at him. He was greatly relieved when he heard Napoleon's voice.

"Tovarich?" April could hear the disbelief in Napoleon's voice.

"Yes, of course. I am here. " Illya replied flatly. Like saying who did you expect.

April smiled. Illya's sense of humor was rather deadpan. Now, she knew where to look the ice prince, as they called him thawed a bit.

April heard the whoosh of air from Napoleon in the communicator as he remembered to breath again. Everything was going to be fine.

"Tovarich, where the hell have you been? And more importantly where the hell are you? " Napoleon demanded.

April and Illya could hear the relief and joy in his command.

"I am in a cabin safe house approximately..." He paused as realized he had absolutely no idea where they were.

April motioned and took the communicator. "We're in the safe house about two miles from the former satrap. Check map 132 section d. Your rather destructive partner made thorough work of the former laboratories. He was darted with one of their new concoctions. I have the dart for the lab. Your partner had the poor form to get darted right before a major blizzard. I'll expect you to have a word with him about that when we return, sir."

Napoleon laughed aloud relieved. April's teasing meant Illya was fine.

"Tovarich are you OK? Did the drugs...?"

"I think the drugs are gone, but agent Dancer will remember better than I. " Illya answered.

She raised an inquiring eyebrow. "He seems himself again sir. He is aware of his surrounding and the ill effects have stopped."

Napoleon ordered a relay of the map she mentioned. His eyebrows rose as he realized how remote they were. "However did you find this safe house?"

"Field research. It's called a map silly." She stated as this should be obvious. ".Though I have some updates to the house in my report."

Illya watched. He realized the vapid flirty girl was a mask. Rather like costumes he wore. It made people underestimate her. A very effective disguise as he himself had fallen victim. Credit to her, and foolish of him.

Illya returned to the conversation as April was planning for extraction. It was going to be another day before they could get a snow cat to their location. There were approximately three feet of snow. Only snowmobiles could fit to the path. She suggested they ride their machine to the previous recovery site.

They agreed on time and place for extraction. She handed the communicator to Illya at Napoleon's request. He walked away slightly. It was impossible to really to find much privacy.

"Tovarich, are you going to be able to get out of there. You are really remote. It's amazing..."

He interrupted. "Napoleon, you have to ask her. I don't know how we got here. I was unconscious the entire trip. I have no idea of the area, other than the woodpile outside the cabin. She knew exactly where the cabin was to be found. "

Napoleon was stunned. "I...How did she get..."

Napoleon had underestimated her as well. He had used her as expected when a female operative was needed. " Napoleon she will be fine to navigate from here. I will help as she needs. I couldn't lead if I wished. I underestimated her. I will not be so foolish again. Mark is lucky to have her as a partner." He felt Napoleon needed a small scolding.

Illya had said it loud enough she could hear. He looked at her, and shot her a brief smile.

"OK, Tovarich I'll see you tomorrow. Don't be late. "

Illya laughed. He handed the communicator to her.

"See you tomorrow boss. And Napoleon..."

"Yezz?" He sounded cautious given her tone.

"You owe me dinner when we get back. "

"Napoleon laughed. "You bet. I owe you several dinners. It will be my pleasure. Tovarich give her a kiss for Mark and myself "

She heard a snicker in the background as Mark agreed.

" And Napoleon, you're paying not your partner."

Mark and Illya laughed aloud at Napoleon's expense. Napoleon joined in the laughter.

"Fine sweetheart I promise. Solo out. " He closed the channel.

"Thanks. " She appreciated the acknowledgment. " So, it's been at least an hour you must be hungry."

He chuckled. "Of course. "

"Breakfast? " He inquired.

They quickly made breakfast of oatmeal with jam and sugar. Illya approved heartily three bowls later.

"Go easy on the food. Rations were designed with normal appetites in mind. We still have another day. "

He smiled "Of course, I have considered this. Since there is only one day left I think we have sufficient resources. "

She smiled. "Come on. It will be good to survey the area. "

"Is there sufficient fuel for more than one trip?"

She nodded. "There are two extra cans attached to the snowmobile. The cabin also has fuel cans on the side of the porch. "

She looked around for snow shoes. They were going to need them to get around outside.

Illya looked curiously at her. "Snow shoes. There's three feet of snow. " she stated.

They found two pairs. The smallest one was huge for her. He looked surprised.

"The cabin is stocked for men. " She raised her shirt. The pants were large on her. She made a belt of twine and cuffed the pants to fit her. The shirt was also long on her.

She grabbed her cold weather gear, and showed him where to find his. Luckily his was still intact and was dry after two days. They quickly put on the cold weather gear.

Illya went outside curious to survey the location. He noted what she said, but saw that not only were they in the gorge, but that the cabin sat under a rock overhang protecting the house. April stood next to him silently allowing him to assess their surroundings. She hadn't checked during the storm getting them to shelter.

He saw the snowmobile, and was relieved it was not snowed in as he feared. There were several tanks of fuel. He went over and checked. The fuel was not frozen. He checked the tank and topped it up so there would be sufficient fuel.

He adjusted the seat curious why she rode it so far back. She wasn't that tall. He loaded the snow shoes on the machine, started it and brought it to the porch where she was waiting. He motioned for her to get on the seat.

She shook her head looking annoyed. He looked at her. "What? " He mouthed.

She gestured pointing in all directions asking which way.. It took a minute then he got it. Idiot, he repeated to himself in Russian. He didn't know his location. He indicated he understood with a gesture and moved back for her. She smiled and nodded as she got on to drive.

Before they left she pointed at the trail indicating how steep it would be. It was impossible to hear over the motor. He nodded he understood, and grabbed her by the waist.

She headed slowly up the trail. Illya noted landmarks along the trail. It went at an incredibly steep angle as she warned. He shifted his weight forward against her. She handled the machine expertly. He felt the top of the hill and it dove downward sharply. She leaned slightly and he followed placing their weight appropriately. She had a very good feel for the machine and trail. The trail was very hilly and narrow. He had no idea how she managed to get both of them to safety. The trail was challenging, even now he was conscious to ride with her.

They came to the end of the narrow trail. He could see no discernible marking. The snowmobile barely fit between the trees. He had no idea how she had found this trail, but she clearly knew where to find it.

She motioned and took a very sharp right. He leaned into the turn. He still had no memory of the location. April mentioned that the weather had been at blizzard conditions. He was missing factors, so he could navigate back to the cabin.

She came towards the clearing where the satrap had been located. She indicated toward her gun, and Illya grabbed his from his pocket. They slowly inched into the clearing. Illya looked searching for any possible ambush. The clearing was exposed leaving few places where anyone could hide.

She pulled the snowmobile to the side of the clearing. She turned off the motor. She turned and removed her ski goggles. Illya followed suit. He surveyed the area. The details of the clearing were returning to him.

"How much of the satrap remained when you arrived?" He asked.

She pointed towards the back of the clearing. She started the engine, and edged toward embankment where she found him.

"The back remains were here near the edge. The building was gone except for the remaining pieces of the walls." He nodded as he retrieved the snow shoes and placed them on. He indicated April should do the same. She did, and he noted they were large. He motioned to the snow shoes. "Too large for you. " stating the obvious.

"The smallest there like the clothes. "

He nodded. "I will make a note. "

"Do you remember anything? " April asked.

Illya surveyed the area. "The satrap was approximately six feet from the hill. It was one floor 400 by 600 ft.. It wasn't very large. " motioning near the location she found him. Everything was under three feet of snow, so locating any remains would be impossible.

She walked over to the embankment where she found him. There was nothing to see now. The snow covered everything. She was lucky to have found him before the storm covered him.

He walked to her location.

She pointed down the slope. "That's where I found you. Mark said he threw you out of the building before it exploded. " She motioned to the bottom of the embankment.

He looked at her. "How did you get me up the hill? "

"I pulled you up the hill. The snow wasn't as deep."

He nodded trying to imagine this, but the image would not come.

"The pickup will be in the same place. Do you mind if I navigate there?" It was unusual for him to ask. He wanted to search the area, and also test his recollection. The fact he forgot Mark shook him. He believed most of his memory returned correctly, but he wanted to check.

She agreed. He sat on the front and motioned her to get behind him. It quickly became obvious he was searching for something. She figured he would tell her when ready.

He wanted to be sure he didn't miss anything. He motioned toward the pick up site where the snow cat parked several days ago. The journey here was relatively quick. The trip took 45 minutes at most.

He stopped and helped her from the machine. She sank into three feet of soft snow as he retrieved the snow shoes. He smiled when he saw her nearly to her waist. "Funny Kuryakin, really funny."

He picked her up marveling at how slight she was. "Sorry, I thought you were taller."

"What are you checking?" She asked curiously.

He stopped. "I am refreshing my memory. As you saw the drugs affected recent memories. I wanted to be sure I remembered properly, and where we should be tomorrow. "

"Fair enough. Do you remember the satrap and the operation? "

"I believe most of it correctly. A few more memories have returned. I will compare with Mark when we return. I wish to verify the pickup location. I believe is over there. " He pointed.

He pointed to the open area near the trail where the snow cat had parked.

April nodded. "You've got it. Did you see anything helpful that you missed?"

Illya shook his head no.

"We want to start back, unless you want to check anything else. We have about an hour and a half until sunset. " She warned.

He acknowledged and offered to let her drive. She shook her head no.

"I will need directions then " He admitted.

She snickered. "From the head of the trail 1.1 miles. You should see the space between the trees. The terrain will tell you whether you are correct. The hill leads into the gorge. " She explained.

He looked shocked. "You did this in a blizzard? "

"I did what you usually do. I bothered to study the map. The area is remote. It's important to know where to find shelter. We need to get back. We can talk in cabin."

He nodded placing his goggles over his eyes. She gave him the signal and he started down the trail. He kept track of the odometer. At 1.1 miles he stopped and looked. He saw the turnoff between the trees. He pointed at the trail. She nodded.

He turned down the trail and knew he was correct when the terrain shifted rapidly. She easily compensated leaning into and out of him. They slid down into the gorge and the front of the cabin. He left her on the porch and parked the snowmobile. He removed his badge, deactivated the security and motioned to her.

Though she enjoyed the outing, she was glad to get back. The ride had been beautiful, but she wanted the heated cabin. She reloaded the stove, and raised the fire to high. She quickly stripped the cold weather gear. She grabbed snow, and put it in the boiler. She wanted tea or coffee.

Illya came in quickly behind her and followed suit. He deposited the cold weather gear on the hooks for tomorrow. The snow cat would arrive at two. They would contact them when they got close. The last thing they wanted was to wait in the cold.

Illya noticed she was buried under her blanket.

"April? "

She didn't answer, so he went over to check her. He smiled she had fallen asleep under the blanket. He noticed the water boiling and went to make tea for them.

He sat on the bed holding a mug of tea. April rolled over. "Sorry I think I need a nap. "

He smiled. "Here this will warm you. "

He wrapped the blanket around her while drinking his tea. He played with her hair which had been mussed from the ski wear. Normally, she would have moved away from him, but she was tired. What he was doing felt too good to ask him to stop. She was starting to nod again. He took the mug from her. He grabbed another blanket. and joined her in the bed.

There was no vodka in his system. His body reminded him he was laying with a very beautiful woman. He was definitely attracted to her on many levels. She dozed as he gently stroked her hair. He was far more discreet than his partner, but he was far from a saint. She was different. He didn't want a casual relationship with her. This could complicate their jobs. He knew they both would choose their jobs. He also knew he didn't care. He wanted this, even though his history taught him not to want.

She turned in his arms and opened her eyes. She looked at him, and knew immediately he was going to kiss her. She was about to protest this was a bad idea, but it was too late. Once he kissed her she changed her mind.

Illya murmured something in Russian she thought meant beautiful. Then he deepened the kiss. Neither of them were aware of themselves for a while. When she looked at him, he seemed uncertain. She was convinced he was going to tell her this was a bad idea.

He surprised her. He traced her face with his hand. She bent her face into the caress. It was one of the most intimate gestures she ever experienced. He took her hand.

"I want this very much. I can only promise now, but I want this very much." His voice was heavy.

She nodded. "Yes, no promises tonight." She agreed.

They both were hopelessly lost as they explored each other for hours. At last they were spent. Illya lay next to her sleeping peacefully beside her. She wanted bottle this moment. Save it for a day when she might need it.. This was making love, not having sex. If she didn't know the difference before, she did now. She didn't know if this would go beyond tonight, but she would treasure and keep this. She kissed him gently and drifted to sleep. They slept.

He woke and he could tell by the light it was very early. He wanted her again. After last night he suspected, he always would want her. He couldn't say why he wanted to stay here. He was peaceful and content. He couldn't recall when he ever felt this way. He would keep this relationship until it wasn't possible. Wanting was a dangerous thing for him. He would tolerate the inevitable pain to know this. It might never come again, and he would have it until he couldn't any longer.

He stroked her face. Her eyes opened, and she smiled gently at him. He knew then this would be worth any pain. They made love, until he fell asleep in her arms. She looked at him, and prayed this would continue beyond today.

The agreement between them was explicit and implicit. This would continue if it didn't interfere with work. Either way she realized she was screwed. This would never come again no matter the person. She would never feel this way again. Sometimes you just knew, and she knew. It was worth it she decided.

They both woke and prepared the cabin for departure. They were silent each in their own thoughts. It was driving her crazy. She refused to act the foolish girl she felt like. She sighed as she was putting on her own clothes now they were clean.

"April. " He called. "I am sorry."

She turned with a confused expression. "For what? "

"I am not certain how I should say this." He raked a hand through his hair.

She decided some humor was desperately needed. " You uncertain. Never."

He chuckled. "We agreed..."

She walked over and placed a finger on his lips. "We agreed we will until we can't. No promises. Have you changed your mind? "

He shook his head no.

"Good I still can if you're willing. Let me know if you aren't, until then..." she left the rest unspoken.

He smiled against her lips. "I still can."

She smiled and said. "I intend to hold you to that Mr. Kuryakin."

He nodded and kissed her again.

She smiled. "Ready?"

He nodded as they closed the cabin. They grabbed their supplies, and he brought the snow mobile to the porch.

She smiled at him. "Did you really expect to drive? "

He smiled and moved to the back indicating she should drive. He enjoyed holding her, though he would never admit it. No, if Napoleon asked she was clearly more qualified. She knew the way.

Napoleon and Mark waited in the snow cat as they heard snowmobile approach. Napoleon's eyebrows rose when he realized who was driving. He was ridiculously relieved his partner was hanging on the snowmobile.

Mark and Napoleon climbed down from the snow cat to load everything into the snow cat.

Napoleon opened the back to place it into the snow cat. She dismounted, while Illya placed the snowmobile in the snow cat. Napoleon handed her up as she sat behind Mark. "Thank you." he whispered softly.

She smiled at him and nodded.

"How are you darling? " April asked concerned.

"Just a scratch luv. Nothing more." He pointed at the cast under his glove.

She raised an inquiring eyebrow, but figured it would wait.

Illya climbed forward and took the seat next to April.

Napoleon climbed in the front. He turned to his partner grinning as the snow cat proceeded down the hill toward town.

"Partner, you embarrass me."

Illya truly confused was about to say something when Napoleon interrupted.

"You are supposed to come riding in and save the princess, not the other way around. " Napoleon tweaked his partner. Quite frankly, he was grateful for the chance to do so.

April and Mark smirked waiting for Illya's reply.

"This is a bourgeois fantasy. We, Russians, have no need for such belittling of women. Clearly April..."

Illya was interrupted by a swat on the back of the head.

He looked at her bewildered. April had a glint in her eyes.

"Go on Napoleon. You were saying something about the princess."

Napoleon and Mark laughed aloud as they returned home.


End file.
